An unexpected Gamer
by OriginalRukh
Summary: After a tragic death a 30 year old man finds himself reborn in the modern world. where everything is ordinary or is it. after all when you can feel the inhuman feeling emanating from certain people wouldn't you be frightened. now that you live in a world full of monsters?


Chapter 1: Journeys End

It was **December 5** **th** on a **Saturday** that a thirty-year-old man named **Alexander Snow** passed away due to what the media deemed a natural disaster. For the country known as **Egypt** split in two as a level five earthquake erupted on seven thirty that evening.

Unbeknownst to the masses his death was without regard for he was an orphan and a depressed man in his youth. Whom unlike many was unable to maintain stable relationships as he drifted from one woman to another in parties and in celebrations. Causing chasms to form between his peers and himself while he dwelled in his temporary home for he was always moving from one area to another. As is the life of an entrepreneur when your business calls while your heart remains lost. For he was but one of many people in life that was unable to settle for happiness since he was lost to the clouds; as many are whom remain unaware of their needs.

Lying underneath a pillar of stone deep in the church of some old Egyptian deity, Alexander Snow remained still as drew his last breaths for he knew he was dying from the numb sensations in his body. As he felt liquid and heat leave his body for his abdomen as he struggled to breath. For he was unfortunately beneath a giant pillar that covered his torso and blocked his view. Due to its thickness and size the pillar blocked him from the grizzly sight of his lower body as it lay on his torso. For he knew it was just as gruesome if not more so than he thought.

Grimacing as he squirmed Alexander eventually gave up on making himself comfortable since he began to cough up more blood as he struggled to move. Understanding that he really had no choice the man accepted his fate as he peered at the ceiling of stone. Knowing that he best spends his time wisely for he was dying and that fact was unavoidable for he like all other men feared death.

"If only I could have a drink then perhaps I could feel better" thought the dying American as he reminisced about memories he thought long gone and the choices he made. That even made even him cringe since he was so ignorant and unreasonable to those who cared for him. Even forcing others to abandon him due to his complex feelings of family as he harshly treated his partners like many other men did. For in truth he was a coward and not a brave man since he was unwilling to open his heart as it still ached from his youth.

Thinking about all of the events in his life and choices he made the man sighed in resignation as the full brunt of his decisions hit him square in the face. As he knew he regret many of his decisions especially that he repeated his parents mistake and left his child alone in an orphanage without him. Though unlike his parents he wasn't the only child abandoned for he abandoned all of his descendants to the system of America as he enjoyed his youth and ignored his calling.

As he pondered about his sinful life, Alexander knew that he was no longer in his body as he no longer felt pain but now a sense of weightlessness. Though still standing on Earth he understood that he was dead. Yet still he was unable to make out were he was as the land was strange incomprehensible to his awareness. As the trees seemed to speak and the air continued to sing gently as wind blew past him with a refreshing breeze.

Stunned at the beautiful bounty before him Alexander examined the area that was his afterlife only to stop as he suddenly became horrified since the environment suddenly began to die and decay as he approached.

"What is this?" he asked to no one as he felt his heart beat clearly in his ear with fervor.

Clearly hearing the screams of nature as everything died at his presence without explanation. As he was unable to comprehend what was happening especially since his heart seemed to ache him with every thing that wailed and cried as it died without answer.

Though an uncaring and reckless adult in life, the man who once traveled the world began to cry for those around him as he felt all their pain. As he knew not why they died with his approach as if cursed by the almighty himself for he was a sinner.

"Oh! Why!? cried the man as he fell onto his knees in despair as his tears left his eyes and land on the earth burning through the ground without end as if it were the most powerful of acids.

Seeing this he could barely contain his grief as life itself rejected him and almost gave into despair. Unfortunately causing the life around him to die faster as if his taint intensified by his suffering and despair. Only to soon hear a voice that soon soothed his pain. As it gently echoed through the land like a bell of the highest quality or a sound made by the color of blue.

Stopping his tears, Alexander soon looked up to meet the magnificent eyes of the being before him who seemed to calm his heart and heal his pains. Surprising him as the being revealed nothing deceitful within his gaze as it peered at him with concern. For it revealed nothing but passion, love and concern for everything including him the cause of death itself.

Holding his breath in awe as he witnessed the being's magnificence Alexander soon abandoned his thoughts and bowed immediately as he noticed everything around return to life. Understanding the being before him was of a greater status than himself he showed his subservience in hopes of salvation. For ever since he appeared within this realm his heart felt nothing but pain and agony as if everything hurt him and he unwillingly hurt them back.

Though with the being's presence his pain eased and life returned to those around him making him silently gasp in awe and fervently bow for this was what he believed was a being of greater power and higher consciousness. That those of the 21rst century believed in without fail as he knew it was true for he felt a higher calling ever since his encounter with them.

Though bowing he couldn't help but retain his questions as the being looked in his direction before walking over saying in professional manner and voice of its purpose. For it was an angel of the lord, both his soldier and messenger to the people within his kingdom as was proclaimed by the lord of creation. Known by many as the alpha and the omega, the lion and the lamb and the god of Abraham.

Stunned Alexander couldn't help but feel his blood freeze despite being in the presence of the angel and feeling nothing but peace as he knew of what the bible preached and many proclaimed. Yet still he denied the followers and religions of God proclaiming them to be barbaric methods employed by ancient people to explain life and its purpose. For he believed himself better than them and spat on their graves as he was proud to be with those of sound mind in his opinion. As he believed in science and the knowledge accumulated by the masses as it was his gospel and the spine of his faith. Ignorantly ignoring the truth; since it was because he was abandoned by his parents that he followed this path.

Ignoring the lord almighty and his divine love for he justified his decisions by condemning those of faith for he believed they were hysteric and nothing but ignorant of modern societies advances.

"Oh please! Lord have mercy I beg of you I wish not to go into the fire I beg of you please let me live!" screamed Alexander with a cry he knew himself usually incapable. Sounding clearly like the oceans and the barren desert that he was so accustomed to that made him feel more alive and in truth complete.

Seeing this behavior, the angel simply said nothing and gave nothing away in its expression; showing neither pity nor disgust. Showing to Alexander that unlike what Japanese manga and anime suggested about them that they were one hundred percent untrue. As it suggested in many ways that they were slaves and toys for human pleasure as they were nothing but objects to be used at one's whims.

Looking as respectable and presentable as one can the messenger of grace simply kneeled before Alexander in it's heavenly attire and placed a hand upon his should. Before enshrouding itself with it's grace and extending its wings allowing for those angelic appendages to expand widely into the open space. Lighting up the area with its grace and brightening the heavens even more so than Alexander originally witnessed upon his arrival.

In awe he was left speechless as the angel carried him off with one hand for he felt something he couldn't recognize specifically churn within his heart. That felt as if it should be familiar and unforgettable since it was important and something one should never forget.

As he traveled in the arms of his messenger the man soon began to ease into it's arms like a child would in the arms of a respectable guardian that they were familiar with and trusted extensively. For he felt more than just that one feeling grow within his chest but many more unforgettable things that just couldn't be translated in earthly language. As they were of the heavens and incomprehensible to those on earth as all things of heaven are for the domain on earth was in truth nothing but a distorted mirror of what heavenly was. Though unlike the heavens the earth sought to obtain slaves rather than bare the faithful.

Arriving in the what seemed to be an empty expanse, the man by the name of Alexander soon looked around with what could be described as childish curiosity for he knew all children did so and recalled the reason why. For they were born of heaven before they placed on Earth and as such their wonder was great and pure.

Rediscovering this truth and experience within himself the man once known as Alexander felt apart of himself lighten but also darken as well. Making him feel for the first time both heavy and light. As if he was now both free and imprisoned, causing him to feel concern.

Turning to his guide the mysterious angel of few words he noticed that the beings back was facing him as it pointed east while maintaining a bow. Confused at first Alexander wondered to whom the angel bowed toward before realizing that he was in the presence of a being even further beyond him that he could not sense. Yet understood upon searching for was in fact the one all knew as the almighty lord of eternal life and creation.

Quickly bowing Alexander tried to greet the lord respectfully knowing that the being was worthy of such words as his heart seemed to grant him memories of his experience at birth and conception by God. For his soul contained memories of his first few thousand years of life with the lord before he was born onto earth with the many children of his generation.

Though he despaired silently at why he could not feel the lords glory and truth, Alexander said nothing as he held in his tears. Knowing not why he was so isolated and alone from his father the lord of all and the king of heaven.

Pulled out of his thoughts as a graceful voice that light up his world spoke; he heard his lord as he was welcomed into the kingdom before being greeted by him with a smile that looked strangely melancholy. Feeling his heart ring with a sadness as he sensed his lords pain, Alexander begged his lord for an answer for his ailments. Only to hear the lord inform him of the reason why he felt this pain causing him to feel shame for he learned of the truth that he was the cause due to his sins. Especially since he rejected him and his forgiveness as he was offered it through Christ his son and his incarnation through Adams seed.

Understanding this truth due to his awakening in the afterlife he soon learned from the lord that this was but purgatory the crossroads for adams children. As they were in need of a place for his judgement and almighty decree for only he could judge his creations deeds and their righteousness in life; which would determine their place in his kingdom under the glorious heavens or within the pits of hell.

Attentively paying attention to the lords review of his life, his decisions, reasons, his trials and his journey on Earth. He knew that he was a sinner that didn't accept the lord's existence and even rejected his forgiveness. Believing instead that materialism was happiness and love was actually just temporary lust and sex filled lives for procreation that their race demanded.

As the lord concluded his review on his life and judged him on his deeds, he accepted his fate and shamefully accepted damnation by God. Whom informed him that in truth hell was not something as awful as he would expect but instead something born from his life choices and beliefs. As he denied God whom always loved him even when he shamefully denied him and his rule.

Brought to tears as the lord told him of his sentence in hell like many others; Alexander soon cried in regret as he knew that God never abandoned them but instead granted them a life of luxury where they would await a prepared end designed by the lord for the lake of fire.

Though thankful for his lord's mercy to him and all the other sinners as they awaited destruction as told by the lord for their actions. Alexander held within him repentance of the heart for he recalled his life with the lord before he fell from grace on Earth. So, with a resigned mind and heart he fell to his knees and bow to the lord as he begged him for a chance for despite his guaranteed happiness in hell.

Seeing this the lord looked upon his son Alexander and knew that the man was truthfully repentant for he recalled his life on Earth as well as his beginning in Heaven. Knowing in truth his happiness was greater alongside his lord despite being somewhat alien due to his experiences on Earth. Understanding this the lord knew that the man was already condemned yet still he had hope for there was a mercy he had for those like Alexander that truly yearned for his love and compassion.

"Oh, son of Adam, rise for thou know of thou transgressions against my commandments and law. Yet still ye plea for salvation and repentance?" the lord asked calmly with his voice firm as he questioned his stray sheep turned wolf for unlike his people; Alexander belonged to the Devil and whiles of Satan.

"Forgive me for my foolishness." Alexander said truthfully

"I know I have sinned many a times and that I have rejected your love and commandments that thou hast passed onto my ancestors in hopes for my salvation. Yet I have failed in recognizing your glory and the truth of your words as well as your deeds as you walked upon Earth. Though I seem foolish and may ask for the impossible I beg of you lord to please grant if not me then my soul another chance. For I recall memories of your passion, glory, love and loyalty from the time of my conception by your breath oh lord. So, I ask please grant my beautiful spirit another chance for I know that; that which you blessed us all with should not suffer for my transgressions. So, I beg please do what you will with me for my folly but still consider granting this soul of mine your mercy for it was to my knowledge not responsible for my actions." Alexander said before his lord as his grace lay beyond his senses and but barely within his awareness.

Silently pondering this the lord studied his wayward lamb before thinking critically about his options as he knew that his stray was repentant and not just afraid of suffering in hell. For without his glory and his passion he knew all within creation would turn toward sin to help drown out the pain and hole in their heart.

Coming to a decision the lord soon came up with a plan for the stray to help test Alexanders commitment as Alexander was willing for his soul to be freed from the deeds in life and altogether himself. Condemning himself to become what many knew and fear on Earth as a demonic entity or in other words a true demon. For he was willingly giving his soul back to God with a wish for its salvation and prosperity. While remaining within existence becoming void of both humanity and God's grace.

Hearing the lord's plan Alexander cried for he was truly grateful for his lord's mercy despite knowing he would suffer and forever be condemned to eternal damnation until his eventual second death.

"Oh, thank you my lord for your mercy and your grace for I know that despite this I shall prevail though not as myself but as someone else who will most definitely be better than I ever could be." Alexander said for the first time with a humble smile as he thanked his lord and shepherd in life.

"Know though oh son of man that your path shall be no pleasure for though shall suffer beyond measure the full sins of thou transgression within the hells as thou soul moves beyond thou self. Yet still thou must not relax for thou must prepare for thou trial and execution for thou reckoning shall be by thou own hand." The lord declared as he prepared Alexander's end and his last wish.

Smiling as the lord granted his wish and separated his soul from his existence Alexander felt nothing but silence and emptiness as the warmth left his body and he joined the undead. For he lost his humanity as well as all things mankind were blessed with by the lord's decree. Becoming one of those cursed and condemned by the lord as the dead and accursed for he was now inhumane and a monster. Awash with sin, the secrets of Earth and all the things those condemned were condemned for as he held power like a human playing god. Held no emotion besides those aberrations formed from darkness especially that of the one known as apathy. For it was truly the most horrific for those whom where like steel where ruthless when they deemed fit and capable of great deeds both good and bad.

Peering at his hand as he noticed his transformation into a demon the man once known as Alexander looked onto his lord the almighty with an expression filled with apathy and bowed loyally to his lord for he knew his place. As he was only gifted this privilege by his lord so that his soul may be free from his foolishness while he himself would be condemned.

Staying silent as the angel approached him for he knew he was now completely undeserving of being before the lord for he was now on his way to hell as one of the many true demons that plagued the underworld. As he was a fool who had denied the lord yet still in his mercy the lord granted his plea for his soul's salvation at the expense of Alexanders happiness.

Seeing the Angel stand before him with an expression of steel tinged with grace and passion, the demon once called Alexander accepted the angel's banishment from the purgatory for he was now a monster like so many others forced to fulfill his promise as agreed by the lord.

Seeing his son's departure and transition into a demon; the lord fulfilled his promise and word by purifying Alexanders soul and refining it once more before purging it of essence and rebuilding its existence. Allowing once more for a child to be born anew whom was different from Alexander the once confuse son of Adam yet the same.

Smiling he soon blessed the soul and as promised sent it onto Earth but like all things the reincarnation still had many things to pay for so he was sent into the realm of dreams. Where he would be forced to endure the suffering and pay his former selves dues. As is required by all reincarnations as they are to redeem themselves for their former actions and sins in life.

8 | Page


End file.
